vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
World (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends)
Summary An imaginary friend who premiered in the television movie, Destination Imagination, World was locked away in a toybox after the parents of his creator thought he was too dangerous, and dropped him off at Foster's. After Frankie Foster opened the toybox, she found World along with a childhood wonderland that he had created, and he soon grew extremely attached to her. When Frankie failed to appear for several days, Mac, Bloo and their friends dropped into the toybox to search for her. Fearing that they would take Frankie away much the same as his creator's parents did, he soon attempted to chase them back out of the toybox, using whatever means possible to keep them away from his only friend. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: '''World, The Tyrant King, Facey, Puppy, Copper, Hero '''Origin: Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Extremely powerful and corrupted imaginary friend Powers and Abilities: Space-Time Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Creation, Existence Erasure, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Magic (His abilities have been described as magic), Power Bestowal (Of at least Invulnerability), Law Manipulation (Made video game mechanics apply to reality), Non-Corporeal (His true form is a face with no physical form), Possession (Can possess any body that doesn't already have a face), Sound Manipulation (Made himself sound as if he was speaking from everywhere and nowhere while addressing Frankie), Size Manipulation (Shrunk Mac and his friends, and later returned them to normal size), Clairvoyance (Across universes, was able to create a miniature version of Foster's despite never actually venturing outside his world), Sleep Manipulation (Created magical sleeping powder using his own power), Can cause earthquakes, Weather Manipulation and Chaos Manipulation when angered Attack Potency: Large Star level (Is able to make a world with a sun in it, and destroyed it while he was having a temper tantrum) Speed: Unknown (He can move from object to object as he wishes as long as it doesn't have a face, allowing him to travel quickly through his world. Claimed to be "Everything, everywhere, and everyone," despite the fact that he was eventually trapped on an apple and left in the desert for a time) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown, likely Large Star level Stamina: Seemingly limitless, can warp reality in any way he likes without any indication of exhaustion Range: Universal+ Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Surprisingly very capable, able gain the upper hand on Mac and his friends on multiple occasions, as well as convincing Frankie to stay in his world. However, he still has the mentality of a small child, and was tricked numerous times by Mac Weaknesses: He has a severe case of autophobia, which caused him to have a breakdown when he thought Frankie had abandoned him during a game of hide-and-seek, despite her not moving from the spot. He can only transfer between bodies that have no face, which was proven when he couldn't possess Mac's body. He also can't possess anything that's too small, such as grains of sand, which is how he was able to be trapped in a desert for a time Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Category:Reformed Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Villains Category:Anti-villains Category:Creation Users Category:Characters Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Magic Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Sound Users Category:Size Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Weather Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Law Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 4